


Gettin' out of here

by destielpasta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody and Alex take some time to heal and figure some shit out because the both just went through a hell of a trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' out of here

They take a day. No decisions yet, timing isn’t right.

Jody drives her home, and by home she means a place to stay and sleep and feel just a little safe. Her house will have to be home for now. 

They take a few weeks, timing isn’t right.

Jody doesn’t call her any kind of name at first. She passes her dinner plates and calls her up to check on her while she’s at the station without the intimacy of a name, just  _hello_ and  _be home soon._ If she minds, she doesn’t say.

They don’t talk about it until Jody wakes up to a scrap of paper on her pillow, the pen ink smeared from haste. 

_I think I like ‘Amy.’ What do you think?_

She doesn’t mention it until they’re eating dinner that night, tacos with three different kinds of cheese.

"Amy, huh?"

The girl turns a dark shade of blush and Jody feels about two inches tall. Raising a teenage girl did not equal raising a school aged boy.

She stutters out an answer nonetheless. “Yeah. Well, I figured I’d stick with something in the ‘A’ department, but Annie just wasn’t fitting right anymore, you know?”

Jody didn’t know. Through all her tragedy, no one had ever taken her identity and warped it beyond recognition. Who was she to tell her she couldn’t be Amy?

"Well Amy, we’ll see if we can’t get that settled, don’t mean to brag but I do know a few people in the sheriff’s department."

Amy smiles and takes a big bite, laughing when her taco fillings spill onto her plate. 


End file.
